With the creation and processing of ever larger data sets comes an accompanying challenge of presenting ever larger amounts of information from such data sets in a way that is compact and also easily understandable. Compactness is an especially useful attribute of devices with limited screen size or resolution, such as tablet computing devices or smart phones. Tables and prose (e.g., text phrases or sentences) have long been used to present information, but reading text takes typically longer than viewing a graphical presentation of information. Various approaches to graphically presenting information have been devised, but typically employ graphical objects that convey relatively little information per graphical object. Thus, a relatively high quantity of graphical objects are typically required to convey larger amounts of information, leading to a cluttered presentation that takes longer to view and understand.